I'll Wait For You, My Love
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Edward decides to move back to Forks, when he gets there he finds out Bella's dating someone, Jacob. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

After Bella came out to save me I realized that know matter how much I try to convince myself that I can, I just can't live with out Bella. Even if I can't date her I need to be near. So I decided to more back to Forks at least then she'll be near me.

….

When I got to Fork High School I could smell this awful stench…Jacob. Then I saw him he was standing outside the school with Bella and when I read his mind I thought I would die if I could…Bella was now his.

BPOV

I had been dating Jacob for about 2 months or so now. I guess you could say I was happy. Well not as happy as I've been in the past but happier then I've been in a while.

Jacob was great to me he would drive to and from school every day, he was extremely protective of me, you know average boyfriend. It seemed like life was starting to go back to normal, well not normal but like it was before I met Edward even though I still loved Edward and always would I tried to move on, and I was doing good.

Then when I walked into biology all my hard word flow down the drain, sitting at my lab table was Edward Cullen.

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I was frozen in the doorway for like a minute, I was finally snapped out of my daze when Mike came up behind me, "Bella you okay."

"Huh, yeah I'm fine," I said. Then I slowly walked over to the table a sat down trying not to look at him but that was hard (it's hard not to look at someone when you can feel them starring at you.)

So I took a deep breath and turned and looked at him. He was starring into my eyes, what he was looking for I'm not sure. God this is going to be a long day.

EPOV

I saw Bella walking into the room and stop in the doorway when she saw me. She starred at me for a good minute or so then Mike snapped her out of it. Finally she made her way over to the table I was at and sat down next to me.

I no people always saw that it's rude to stare, but I can't help myself when the most beautiful person in the world is sitting beside me. I was starring at her for a couple minutes when she turned her head to look at me.

My eyes starred into hers looking for something to tell me how she felt and I'll tell you she was doing a good job of covering it. Then I thought she was about to lose what ever she was using to hold back all that emotion and she looked away.

Even after the class I had with Bella I couldn't stop thinking about her, visualizing her face, she was all I thought about. After school I saw her come into the parking lot and go straight to Jacob who was waiting for her. I could hear him asking her what was wrong and her answer killed me, "he's back," she said. The reason it hurt so badly was because she was crying when she said it.

I saw Jacob freeze and start to look around for where I was, then he found me and started coming over, he looked furious.

"What the hell are you doing showing your face here?!" he yelled.

"Shut up dog," I growled.

"You do realize what you did to her right?" he said then he started to think about what Bella was like after I had left. She was a wreck, it was horrible.

"Stop!" I growled at him, that's when it started, we where beating the shit out of each other…well it wasn't that bad we where in a school parking lot.

Then I hurt Bella's voice, "Stop it!" she screamed. Emmett came over and pulled us apart and Bella dragged Jacob to the car and they drove away.

I fell to the ground, "I lost her," I whispered, "What have I done?"

REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Jake! What the hell was that!?" I yelled.

"Well that was me protecting my girlfriend!" Jake said.

I sighed, "Jake I don't need protecting. I can watch out for myself."

"With a bunch of vampires? Yeah, don't think so," he said. I sighed and let the subject drop. I can't believe he started a fight with Edward over me, I mean really, what's so great about me? And another thing I want to know is why the hell Edward looked so upset when I drove away with Jacob! He left me, not the other way around!

We pulled up to the house and Jake leaned over and kissed me, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I said with a small smile. I went inside and went strait up to my room to do my homework. I flipped on the radio and sat down at my desk. Half way through my homework Thinking of You by Katy Perry came on, I groaned.

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...  
Find More lyrics at .com

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...  
stay....

When the song came to an end I realized that I was crying. After all this years I had convinced everyone that I was over Edward, except the one person who really needed to think I was…me.

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I sat in my room for a while, thinking of everything…Okay fine, not everything, Bella. I thought of Bella. It may sound selfish but I wanted her back. I left her and told her I didn't love her, I lied. I don't disserve her, but I want her. I want to lay in her bed and hold her and singer her lullaby while she sleeps, I wanted to hear her say my while she sleeps, I want to be the one to tell her it's okay when she's upset, I want to able to ran my fingers through her hair, I wanted to be able to tell her that I love her, but most of all I want to be able to look at her and know she's mine and no one else's.

You know what I'm going to get her back. Know matter how long it takes or how long it takes. I will get her back. I'll wait for my love.

BPOV

I got up and drove to school. I normally wait for Jacob but I didn't feel like it today. I went to every class then it was time for lunch. Damn that means I have to see Edward.

I went through the lunch line then when I came out Alice was standing there. She smiled, "Bella, can you sit with us? Please."

"I don't know Ali," I said.

"Please," she said.

I sighed giving in, "Fine."

"YAY!" She squealed. I followed her to the table and sat in between her and, what do you know, Edward.

"Hey," I said. Everyone looked happy to see me, even Rosalie.

"It's great to see you Bella," Jasper said. I smiled.

"Yes now we got our family back!" Emmett said. I laughed, _That's a first,_ I thought.

"So Bella what have you been up to?" Rose asked.

Everyone looked at me, "Not much. School, work, La Push, and Home. Then the cycle repeats," I said.

"Oh sounds fun," Alice said sarcastically.

"Oh joy," I said. Everyone laughed. Then my phone went off and I jumped.

Edward laughed, "A bit jumpy are we?"

I smiled and looked to make sure there were no teachers before checking my text, it was Jake.

(**Bella**, _Jacob_)

_Where the hell r u?_

Is he stupid or something?

**I'm at school. Where else would I b? **

I looked up from my phone. "Man Bella's really breaking the rules? Damn what will happen next?" Emmett said. Everyone laughed. My phone went off again.

_U can't wait 4 me?_

**Sorry?**

What the hell?! Why was her being an ass?!

"Bella?" Jasper said. I looked up putting my phone back in my pocket. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine," I lied. I knew that they didn't believe me but what ever.

"Hey Bella, you should come over after school!" Alice said.

"I'm not sure," I said.

"Come on we have catching up to do," she said.

I smiled, "Okay."

"YAY!" she said.

You would thing that one trip to the Cullen's wouldn't do any damage but that is wrong. Very wrong.

REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

"Okay, Bella, do you still remember how to get to our house?" Alice asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Okay well follow us any way," Alice said.

I laughed, "Alright," I said. I walked over to my blue truck and went to get in, I had to get a new truck my old one totally stopped working.

"Wait Bella, you got a new truck?" Emmett said.

"No Emmett I stole it and drove it here," I said, "Yes I got a new truck."

Everyone laughed, "Wow. Bella found a sense of humor," Jasper said with a smile.

I laughed, "Shut up," I said. I followed Edward's car to the house. It was weird, I swore every couple minutes I saw him look in his rearview mirror. It was like he was checking me. Why would he check on me, he doesn't love me; he said so himself.

We got to the house and as I went to step out of the car and I missed the step on the car to step down I started to fall and I felt arms go around my waist and catch me. I looked up and saw Edward with his arm rapped around me.

Just like the first time I had touched him I felt an electric shock. I looked at him for a couple minutes and it was hard to hold my emotions in but I did.

"Man Edward, you're hitting on a girl who as a boyfriend," Emmett said, "And you call me bad." Edward glared at him and pulled away from me.

"Bella come on lets go inside and catch up a bit," Alice said. I nodded and followed her inside. We went inside and Esme and Carlisle where sitting on the couch. "Esme Carlisle, we brought someone home with us," Alice said. They spun around and looked at me.

"Bella?" Esme said.

I smiled, "Hey," I said. They both got up and gave me a hug.

"It's so good to see you," Carlisle said.

"You to," I said, with a smile.

EPOV

We were all sitting in the living room talking, "So Bella," Rose said, "How long have you and Jacob been dating?" I shifted a little bit uncomfortably.

"About five months," Bella said.

"He's nice to you right?" Emmett said.

"Yeah," Bella said.

"Good," Jasper said, "No one's going to mess with you." Bella smiled.

The next day Bella came over again except today she road with us back to the house. Alice and the others had gone hunting and said that they'd be back in about an hour, so Bella and me were now sitting in my room talking and doing homework. I thought about it for a couple minutes then I realized she needed to know, she deserved to know.

"Bella?" I said.

She looked up from her homework, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I left you Bella," I said.

She sighed, "Edward you don't need to apologize. You don't love me anymore so you left. There's nothing to be sorry for." She looked back at her work.

"Yes there is," I said, "I lied."

She looked up again, "What?"

"I lied to you," I said, "Bella, I still love you."

She froze for a moment, "If you love me then why you would you lie and say you don't?"

"I wanted to protect you. I love you so much and I don't want you to get hurt so I figured if I left you would be okay; you could move on and be happy. I see you've moved on so I'll leave you alone. I just thought you should know that," I said.

She looked at me for a couple minutes, "Why do you love me Edward?" she whispered.

"Why shouldn't I love you Bella? You don't see yourself clearly," I said then I took a deep breath, "You're beautiful; your laugh can make anyone smile. I want to melt in your eyes. I feel whole when I'm with you or I hold you. You light up room Bella. I love you."

She was quiet for minute then she leaned across the bed and kissed me. The kiss wasn't as long as I'd want it to be but it was still the best thing ever.

She pulled away, "I'm sorry," she said gaping for air.

"I don't mind," I said.

"I know you don't mind, but it's not fair to Jake. He's been there for me I can't do that to him," Bella whispered.

There was knock at the door. Bella and me got up and went down the stairs. I answered the door and saw Jacob standing there.

"Leach," Jacob snarled.

"Dog," I growled.

"Calm down," Bella said.

"Sorry Babe," Jacob said. _Bet you wish you could call her that, _He thought. I glared at him.

He smiled and gave Bella a hug. His nose crinkled up like he smelt something bad, "Bells you smell like them. Why do you smell like them?"

I froze for a second. "Oh I was cold and Edward let me wear his jacket," Bella said.

"Oh," Jacob said. _Is he really that dumb? _I thought. I was going to ask him that but I kind of figured that would be just as bad as shouting 'Dude I just practically just made out with your girlfriend in my room!' I had a feeling that wouldn't go over so well, so I didn't.

Jacob led Bella out the door. I saw Bella turn around and look back. It killed me to see her with that look of depression on her face.

BPOVDamn that was the best kiss I've had in like six months, I thought as we walked away from Edward's house.REVIEW!! 


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

The next day I decided to go to the Cullen's house after school. As we were driving down the road towards their house I randomly got an idea. I inched my car a little out in front of Emmett's, trying to get him to race. At first he looked hesitant then he inched past my car, and I inched past his again. Finally I sped out in front of him, but he was close behind me. We continued on, racing to the Cullen's house.

I was almost to the Cullen house when I turned a corner really fast and lost control of the wheal. The car spun out of control, I tried to regain control of the wheal but I couldn't. The car went off the road and smashed into a tree. The impact of the crash caused my head to hit the back of my seat really hard. All I saw next was darkness.

EPOV

I saw Bella and Emmett start to race. _This should end well, _I thought.

I wasn't that far behind their race. I saw Bella go to turn the corner onto our road and then she lost control of the wheal. Her car was all over the road, and then her car went off the road and hit a tree.

We all pulled over really fast, jumping out of our cars. I was the first one to her car; I pulled her door open, "Bella!" I said. She didn't answer me she was unconscious in the front seat. "Bella! Wake up!" I said. I turned around looking at my family, "Call 911 then call Carlisle and tell him to come down here!" They all started calling people, I stood beside Bella, "Bella, you're going to be okay. If you can hear me do something to let me know. Bella I love you," I said, no answer.

The ambulance and Carlisle pulled up a little while later. They put Bella in the back of the car and headed to the hospital and we met them there. When we got there Charlie and Jacob were already there.

Charlie looked at me and grew angry, "What did you do to my daughter?" he said.

"Sir none of this was Edward's fault," Rose said.

"The hell it wasn't!" Jacob yelled, "This is all your fault! If you wouldn't have came back none of this would have happened!" I new he was right but I also new I wasn't going to leave Bella again. I am a very selfish person, and I know I can't live without Bella, so therefore I wont leave.

"Sir, like Rose said, this isn't Edward's fault," Emmett said, "If this is anyone's fault it's mine…Bella and I were racing down the road to my house. I new it was a bad idea but I can't turn down a race. She edged me on trying to race, so I did. She lost control of the wheal…. If this is anyone's fault it's mine." Emmett looked like he'd be crying if he was human and the rest of me family looked the same as him but also shocked. Emmett had never taken the blame for anything before, even things he did.

Charlie just nodded, almost like he couldn't find any words for what Emmett had said.

A little while later Carlisle came out he looked like he would also be in tears if he could, "Good news of all this is the only thing she broke was her arm," he said, "But the bad news is she's slipped into a coma." Gasps and tears ran throughout the room. I couldn't believe it…Bella…the love of my life…was in a coma…

REVIEW!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously:**_

A little while later Carlisle came out he looked like he would also be in tears if he could, "Good news of all this is the only thing she broke was her arm," he said, "But the bad news is she's slipped into a coma." Gasps and tears ran throughout the room. I couldn't believe it…Bella…the love of my life…was in a coma…

EPOV

A couple hours later they told us that we could go back and see Bella if we wanted to. We all entered her room; I saw Jacob's hand cover his mouth. Bella had cuts and bruises all over the place.

Charlie was at her side crying as soon as we got through the door. "Bella can you hear me?" Charlie said, "I'm sorry I've been such a bad father, I'm sorry you always have to do everything around the house and that I'm never home. You're the best kid in the world Bella and I love you." Everyone was crying, I felt really bad for Jasper.

"Jasper if this is to much you know you can leave, right?" I said.

He looked up at me and he looked like he was going to cry, "I'm not going anywhere," he said, "She's my sister." I nodded.

Jacob stood near Bella's bed with his hand in hers, "Bells, I love you," he said through tears. I wished I could say something to her but she wasn't mine anymore, she was Jacob's.

A couple hours later everyone was sleeping, except my family who went to go hunt, I went up to Bella's bed, "Bella, I'm so sorry I left you. It was the worst mistake of my life. You are my life Bella, without you I'm nothing, I couldn't be anything even if I tried; I love you Bella, I always have and I always will," I said. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

I went back and sat in my seat across the room and watched Bella as she slept, wishing that she'd wake up so I could repeat all my words again to her in person.

…..

Days passed and Bella still didn't wake up, most of her cuts had healed and bruises had faded but she still didn't wake up. I never left the room, neither did Jacob and Charlie, I had only left once and that was to hunt.

Jacob looked at me one day, "You know you have no reason to stay, right?" he said.

"Yes I do," I said, "My reasons the same as yours, laying right there in that bed."

"You left her, you don't ca-," he didn't get to finish his sentence he was cut off by a small sleep voice laying beside him.

"Edward," Bella said. We all looked at her, she was still asleep but she said my name. Not anyone else's name, mine.

I got up and went across the room and took her hand him mine, "Bella, if you can hear me squeeze my hand," I said.

She didn't squeeze my hand but once again she repeated, "Edward." Jacob got mad and ran out the door, me on the other hand, I starred down at the angel holding my hand, the angel that just said my name while in a coma.

REVIEW!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously:**_

"_Edward," Bella said. We all looked at her, she was still asleep but she said my name. Not anyone else's name, mine._

_I got up and went across the room and took her hand him mine, "Bella, if you can hear me squeeze my hand," I said._

She didn't squeeze my hand but once again she repeated, "Edward." Jacob got mad and ran out the door, me on the other hand, I starred down at the angel holding my hand, the angel that just said my name while in a coma.

BPOV

It was a weird feeling, I had been asleep for so long but I couldn't wake up. Ever know and then I could hear what was going on around me but not always. I heard Jacob tell me he loved me, I heard Charlie cried. Then I heard the one thing I always wanted to hear, I heard Edward voice.

I know that I'm with Jacob so I shouldn't like another guy but I've always loved Edward, even when he left me.

I knew I had to wake up. Even if it was just so I could see Edward. I tried for hours, I tried to wake up but I couldn't. I tried harder, I had to wake up, I had to see the people I loved.

EPOV

I sat beside Bella, thinking about what happened. Out of all the names she could possibly say she said mine. Not Jacob's, Not Charlie's, but mine. It made me happy beyond believe to actually hear the love of my life say my name.

Jacob came back in and stood at the end of Bella's bed, you could still traces of what looked like tears in his eyes. He stood there starring at Bella. "Has she said anything else?" he asked without looking up.

"No," Charlie replied. Jacob nodded and sat down on the floor next to her bed, I had taken his seat and surprisingly he didn't ask me to move.

About an hour later I hear something move beside me. I looked down at Bella and she moved slightly. I reached out for her hand, "Bella," I said, "Can you hear me, Bella?" Everyone was starring down at Bella. Bella didn't reply at first, and then she squeezed my hand.

We all starred at Bella, "Alice get Carlisle," I said. Alice ran out of the room and came back with Carlisle running behind her. Carlisle started looking at the monitors and checking Bella's pulse and such.

Then Bella moved again then her eyes fluttered open, my Bella woke up.

REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Previously

_About an hour later I hear something move beside me. I looked down at Bella and she moved slightly. I reached out for her hand, "Bella," I said, "Can you hear me, Bella?" Everyone was starring down at Bella. Bella didn't reply at first, and then she squeezed my hand._

_We all starred at Bella, "Alice get Carlisle," I said. Alice ran out of the room and came back with Carlisle running behind her. Carlisle started looking at the monitors and checking Bella's pulse and such._

_Then Bella moved again then her eyes fluttered open, my Bella woke up._

EPOV

Charlie hugged Bella and through tears he kept saying how much he missed her. Carlisle tapped his shoulder, "I need you to step back," he said. Charlie nodded and stepped back a long with the rest of us.

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked Bella while he checked her monitors.

Bella looked back at him, "You know my name, Carlisle," she said.

He looked at her and chuckled then went back to what he was doing, "I need to ask though, to make sure you didn't loss your memory," he said.

She sighed, "Isabella Marie Swan," she stated. I chuckled at how difficult she was being.

"Good," he said, "Who's… That?" he said pointing out Charlie.

"My dad, Charlie," she replying. Then Carlisle started pointing people out and Bella named each one.

Then Carlisle, hesitating for a moment, pointed at me, "Who's that?"

Bella looked at me, a corner or her mouth rising into a little smile, "Edward," she said. I smiled back at her.

BPOV

Carlisle had me name people to see if I remembered everyone still. When he got to Edward I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Bella?" Emmett said with a smirk.

"Yeah?" I said hesitantly.

"Don't," Edward growled.

Of course he did it any way, "Did you know that you said Edward's name while you where in that coma?" he said. I froze and shook my head, "Yup," Emmett said with a smile. I knew I still loved Edward, but I actually called out his name!?

After Carlisle was done with his tests everyone hugged me. When Jake came up to hug me he starred at me. Damn it! He was in here! "Can I talk to Jake alone?" I asked. Everyone nodded and walked out the door.

Jake walked around the room then he stopped and looked at me, "You still love him, don't you?" he said.

I was quiet for a minute, "Yes I do," I said.

"Why?" he said, "He left you, Bella! I was here! Why don't you love me?"

"I do love you, Jake," I said, "But more of like a brother then anything else."

He looked down, "So you're breaking up with me?" he said.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I said.

He looked at me and gave me a small smile, "As long as you're happy," he said. I smiled back; he kissed my forehead and went to leave. "I'll send Edward in for you," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

EPOV

Jake was in the room for a couple minutes after we all left. When he came out he came over and looked at me, "You should go in there," he said. I nodded and walked into Bella's room.

She was sitting up with her back on a pillow with her eyes closed. She must've heard the door close because she opened her eyes. She looked at me and smiled, "Hey," she said.

I smiled back, "Hey," I said, "How you feeling?"

She shrugged, "Been better," she said.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I said.

"For what?" she asked with a confused look.

"All this. You getting hurt," I said.

"That wasn't your fault," she said, "I was stupid."

"Like that's possible," I mumbled, she smiled. "Bella," I said, "When you were in that coma I said something to you. I'm not sure if you heard me or not, so I'm going to repeat myself. Bella, I should never have left you. I love you so much, Bella. So much that it hurts. You're my life, Bella; I'm nothing without you, I couldn't be anything if I tried. I love you."

She looked like she was going to cry. Then she leaned forward and kissed me. When she pulled away she placed her hand on my cheek, "I love you too," she said.

I smiled, "I've been waiting way to long to hear you say that," I said. She smiled then hugged me.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

A couple of days after I woke up I was released from the hospital. As soon as I got out the hospital doors I saw Edward standing by his car smiling at me. I jumped up and gave him a hug.

He laughed, "Aren't you suppose to be pushed out of the hospital in the wheelchair?" he asked.

I glared at him, "Shut up," I said, he laughed, "What if you carry me to your car? Therefore I'm not walking."

He smiled, "I can do that," he said then he looked at the boy that was pushing the wheelchair, "I got it," he said. The boy glared at him and then walked away.

Edward lifted me up into his arms and carried me to his car, placing me in the passengers seat. Before he walked over to his side he starred at me and then leaned down and gently kissed my forehead.

Once he got in the car, of course, his fingers became rapped in mine. I smiled; I don't think I've ever been so happy. When we pulled up to my house Edward helped me out and then picked me up and began carrying me to the door.

"You don't need to carry me at the house to you know," I said.

He shrugged, "I want to," he said with a smile. When we got inside Charlie hugged me and said how happy he was to see me. I was really happy to be home, I was really happy to be with Edward.

….

Later on that night Edward and Me were lying in my bed, and Edward had his arms rapped around me. "Edward?" I said.

"Hum," he replied.

"I want to be a vampire," I said.

I felt him tense up, "Why?" he asked.

"I want to be with you," I said, "And not just for now, for eternity."

"Bella," he whined.

"Please," I said.

He looked in my eyes, "Fine," he sighed.

"Really?!" I said, I didn't think he'd actually give in.

He laughed, "Yes, really," he said, "Now it's my turn to ask you a question." He climbed out of bed and pulled me to my feet.

"Bella, I love you. So much," he said, then he got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket, "Marry me?" he said.

My hand instantly went over my mouth. I couldn't speak, all I did was nod. He smiled and put the ring on my finger.

**(A/N) THANKS FOR READING!!! THAT'S THE END!!!**

**LOVE YA!!!**

**NYKIDDO**


End file.
